cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian Entente Archives
http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/1156/veflagxc0fq1.jpg THE VIRIDIAN ENTENTE The Viridian Entente Legislation Archive International Trade and Sanction Treaties All treaties and other forms of legislation signed between the Viridian Entente and other external alliances that pertain to trade and sanctions. The Verdant Agreement The Verdant Agreement stands as a Sanction Agreement between the Grand Global Alliance and the Viridian Entente to ensure the safety and protection, as well as equal distribution of power and abilities, among each alliance’s member nations in specific regards to economic warfare. I – SENATORS Article I: Every month, each alliance will vote for a member of either the Grand Global Alliance or the Viridian Entente. Senators will alternate every month, in the pattern Grand Global Alliance, Viridian Entente, Grand Global Alliance, etc. from now unto perpetuity. II – SANCTIONS Article I: Each alliance will have the power to sanction regardless of which alliance the senator of that month is affiliated with. In order to use the sanctioning ability when the opposite alliance’s member is in the Senate, each alliance will be subject to the following procedure. :Section 1. The alliance desiring sanctions will report its intentions at its embassy on the ruling alliance’s forums. :Section 2. The alliance desiring sanctions must then provide the reason for the sanctions, the nation name and ruler of the offending nation, and whether aid, trade, or aid and trade sanctions are desired. :Section 3. The ruling alliance’s senator will then impose sanctions and write under the reason field “VE –“ or “GGA –“ (depending on the alliance) and then will provide a short description for the reasoning behind the sanctions. III – IMMUNITY Article I: Both the Grand Global Alliance and Viridian Entente recognize the impact that sanctions have on a nation and the power that the Senators hold. With this in mind, each alliance agrees to never sanction member nations from either alliance without the other’s permission, even in times of war. Article II: The Grand Global Alliance and the Viridian Entente both agree to never pursue the sanctioning of either alliance by Senator not held by this contract. :Section 1. If this agreement is broken intentionally, the alliance that was sanctioned reserved the right to retaliate appropriately. :Section 2. If this agreement is broken accidentally, the alliance that sanctioned has twenty-four hours to apologize and provide reparations (if requested). As soon as the sanctions are eligible to be removed, they must be removed. Otherwise, this act will be taken as a declaration of war. Signed for the Grand Global Alliance BearerofTruth, Triumvir and Minister of Internal Affairs Bilrow, Triumvir and Minister of Foreign Affairs Uther_the_Other, Triumvir and Minister of Trade and Aid Signed for the Viridian Entente Egore, Lord of the Viridian Entente Link to the CN Wiki article for The Verdant Agreement. The Green Sanctions Treaty A Grenn Team Trading Sphere Sanction Agreement. I – PREAMBLE This document serves as an agreement between the signatory alliances of the Green Trading Sphere concerning elected senate positions and the process by which those senators sanction nations in the sphere. Each signatory alliance of this Treaty is obligated to adhere to the terms of this document upon its passing in each alliance’s respective legislature. II – SANCTION COUNCIL Article I: All sanctions shall be voted on by a council consisting of three elected senators from the general green team nation population and one additional member from each of the signatory alliances. :Section 1. Nation representatives may serve as both an alliance representative and an elected Senator. :Section 2. In such an event, said nation representative will wield two votes in all decisions. Only senators may carry out sanctions approved by the council. III – SANCTIONOING PROCESS Article I: The council may decide to impose trade sanctions, aid sanctions or both on any green team member. :Section 1. Any council member may bring sanctions forward for a vote. After 24 hours, a majority of votes cast shall determine whether or not sanctions are imposed. :Section 2. If a majority is assured before the 24 hour deadline has been reached, Senators may enact the sanctions before the official end of the voting period. :Section 3. In the event of a tie, the voting period shall be extended a further 24 hours to allow for any non-voting council members to cast their vote. :Section 4. If a tie persists after 48 hours, the proposed sanctions will not be carried out. :Section 5. Senators have 12 hours to place sanctions on a nation after the voting period ends in an approval of sanctions. :Section 6. Decisions on the removal of sanctions shall be made in the same manner as decisions on their enaction. Article II: All sanctions approved by council vote shall be deemed the actions of the council and not of any individual alliance. :Section 1. Senators will make every reasonable effort to assist other senators in placing sanctions that may represent a conflict of interest for some members of the senate. Article III: Any first-strike nuclear attack by an independent nation or a nation in a non-signatory alliance in a war declared against a nation in a signatory alliance shall be a justification for immediate trade and aid sanctions. :Section 1. Policies regarding what, outside of the previously described use of nuclear weapons, shall constitute an offense worthy of sanction shall be determined by the signatory alliances and voted on within the council accordingly. IV – VIOLATIONS Article I: Any imposition of sanctions by a signatory alliance outside of a council vote on another signatory alliance shall be deemed an act of hostility against all other signatories of this pact. Article II: Senators who refuse to carry out the decision of a council vote will be regarded as committing an act of hostility against the other signatory alliances on behalf of their alliance. V – ADDITION OF SIGNATORY ALLIANCES Article I: Any addition of Signatories to this treaty will require the unanimous consent of all current Signatory alliances. VI – RENEWAL Article I: This treaty shall require renewal by each signatory alliance 2 months from the date it is signed, and every 2 months subsequent. Signed for the Green Protection Agency Shay, President Bustylarue, Minister of Economics FredsDragon, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for the Grand Global Alliance BearerofTruth, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm Bilrow, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm Uther, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm ALdbeign, Elder Statesmen Kevin the Great, Elder Statesmen Emperor Noodla, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Viridian Entente Egore, Lord of the Viridian Entente Cornelius, Minister of Foreign Affairs SoonerNation, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for /b/ King Raptor Jesus, Emperor furseiseki, Minister of Foreign Affairs h0pper, Parliament Chair Signed for the Confederacy of Independent States KasMage, High Chancellor Descendant, Minister of External Affairs Spakistan, Minister of Defense Link to the CN Wiki article on The Green Sanctions Treaty The Free Green Treaty A Green Team Trading Sphere Free Trade Agreement. Preamble The signatories alliances of this Treaty pledge to honor a free trade agreement within the Green Trading Sphere. Article I: Green Free Trade No signatory alliance may restrict it's own member nations or that of any other signatory's member nations from trading with other Green nations, aligned or unaligned. Article II: Non-Green Free Trade No signatory alliance may restrict it's own member nations or that of any other signatory's member nations from trading with any other non-green nation, aligned or unaligned. Article III: Exceptions The only exceptions to this would be trade that is interrupted from a decision made by the Green Team Sanctioning Council and the other articles as laid out in The Green Sanctions Treaty. Article IV: Violations If any signatory alliance violates this treaty, it shall be deemed an act of hostility against all other signatory alliances. Article V: Cancellation If any signatory alliance wishes to cancel this or The Green Sanctions Treaty, a 48-hour notice will be required. Singed for the Green Protection Agency Shay, President Bustylarue, Minister of Economics FredsDragon, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for the Grand Global Alliance BearerofTruth, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm Bilrow, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm Uther, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm ALdbeign, Elder Statesmen Kevin the Great, Elder Statesmen Emperor Noodla, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Viridian Entente Egore, Lord of the Viridian Entente Cornelius, Minister of Foreign Affairs SoonerNation, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for /b/ King Raptor Jesus, Emperor furseiseki, Minister of Foreign Affairs h0pper, Parliament Chair Signed for the Confederacy of Independent States KasMage, High Chancellor Descendant, Minister of External Affairs Spakistan, Minister of Defense Link to the CN Wiki article on The Free Green Treaty. International Defense Treaties All legislation signed by the Viridian Entente and other external alliances that pertain to the defense of the respected alliances. The Christmas Accords A Mutual Defense Pact, MDP, between the Viridian Entente and the New Pacific Order. Please realize that this article is under construction. Please DO NOT edit it. Thank you. --Smooth 00:48, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Official Anouncements and Statements All official announcements and statements made by the Viridian Entente. On the Usefullness of NAPs Official Viridian Entente Statement on the Usefullness of Non-Agression Pacts I and many other members of my alliance have seen a reoccurring pattern through the lifespan of the Viridian Entente. As soon as we start diplomatic relations with an alliance, the first thing always brought to our attention is a Non-Aggression Pact, which are often times sloppily written, and more importantly, completely meaningless. I think in all of our existence, we have only made one or two moves to actually initiate the signing of a NAP with another alliance. We at the Viridian Entente just see no use for them. The Viridian Entente has signed into law a Non-Aggression Pact with the GGA but has not signed one with the NpO. But in reality, our views and actions toward both these alliances will remain the same. The VE does not need a piece of legislation to say we won't declare war on the NpO. It is our policy, and I am sure the policy of most alliances, to not act aggressively without just cause. But even if their was a just cause, a NAP is equally meaningless. As soon as there is a violation, the NAP would be rendered void, and so would the waiting period. One could make an argument for two benefits of signing a Non-Aggression Pact: the time given between when a NAP is cancelled and when hostilities can begin, and also improving diplomatic relations between alliances. The former, as discussed previously, is meaningless and impractical. The VE would only cancel a NAP if the other alliance violated the terms, and if they violated it, per the terms of the NAP itself, the waiting period would cease to exist. The latter benefit is entirely hollow. If you want to have better diplomatic relations with the VE, please do so with legislation that breaks from the mold. Offer us something. Show us you really want to work together with us. And I don’t just mean a Mutual Defense Pact. Simply put, we have an unwritten NAP with all alliances. There is no need to clutter our system with meaningless pieces of legislation. The Viridian Entente hereby cancels all current and pending Non-Aggression Pacts, regardless of the alliance. All future offers for Non-Aggression Pacts will be ignored. In conclusion, I would just like to assure you that this is in no way a hostile action by the VE. We are simply protesting against this lower-end piece of legislation. Everyone is still able to have an embassy and to open diplomatic relations with us. If we want to improve relations between alliances, we all need to be a bit more creative, and that includes the VE. We’re working on it. Signed, Egore of Egoria, Lord of the Viridian Entente category:Viridian Entente